wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Festival Elders
During the Lunar Festival, there will be 75 Elders spread around the world. Some are located in towns, some in instances, and some in the wild. Each gives you a . Note that each Elder may tell you the location up to 5 other Elders in nearby zones. You can only receive one coin per Elder. The quests for receiving coins are reset from year to year (previously, some characters were affected by a bug that made seasonal quests unrepeatable in subsequent years, but this issue has been corrected. i.e. The quests have been reset in 2008 and are all "re-doable". They were not reset in 2007. It is expected that they will be reset for 2009). Coins of Ancestry can be turned in for several tailoring and engineering patterns, as well as other items. Each coin you receive also generates 75 faction with either the Horde or Alliance for a total of 5625 for most races and 6187 for humans if all 75 are gathered. Furthermore, each Elder you visit will send you a via in-game mail which contains or an . Using the gives you the Lunar Fortune buff (+250 health). Through the Achievements system, players are rewarded for participating in the Lunar Festival. 160 achievement points are available through 14 achievements. Upon completing all of the Lunar Festival achievements, you will complete the world event achievement To Honor One's Elders which gives the title. Elder Locations Alliance Cities 3 Elders. }} Horde Cities 3 Elders. }} Kalimdor 21 Elders. }} Eastern Kingdoms 17 Elders. }} Dungeons 13 Elders. }} Northrend 18 Elders. Walkthrough for All Coins: Alliance You should have your Hearthstone set to Dalaran, and use the portal to Ironforge. This is fairly easily doable from level 70 to 80 solo. Even in instances like LBRS, you can just walk past most of the mobs. The only real challenge is the enemy racial cities where buffed guards and enemy faction players can make achieving your goal difficult. ;START AT IRONFORGE: # Ironforge - Mystic Ward ' Fly gryphon to Thorium Point' # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): # Burning Steppes - On top of Dreadmaul Rock north of Morgan's Vigil: # Stormwind - The Park # Elwynn Forest - In Goldshire, behind blacksmith: # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: ' Fly gryphon to Nethergarde Keep (via Sentinel Hill)' # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: # Sunken Temple, Swamp of Sorrows - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, kill the first set of dragon, and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the Northeast alcove. ' Fly (via Nethergarde) or ride to Rebel Camp' # Stranglethorn Vale - Outside Zul'Gurub zone-in: # Stranglethorn Vale - Above the bank in Booty Bay: Take the boat to Ratchet Because this continent is more horde friendly you will basically follow this route on your mount rather than searching out flight points. # The Barrens - In Ratchet, behind the bank: # Orgrimmar - Valley of Wisdom: (Luckily for you, Orgrimmar is the largest Horde city, and just like Ironforge, the most crowded places are the bank, the mailbox, and the Auction House. Orgrimmar has two entrances. One in the south and one in the west. You would like to enter the western entrance, since this is the entrance with the least players, however, you still have to outrun guards!) # Durotar - Razor Hill: # The Barrens - Crossroads: # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: # Mulgore - North end of Bloodhoof Village by bridge: # Thunderbluff - Elder Rise: (Unlike Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff is not a very big city, therefore, you are much more likely to meet enemy players. However, Thunderbluff is just as popular a city as Darnassus is, and so you have a great chance of not being outnumbered. At least not by anything more than level 15 tauren druids. Enter by the north lift, and go east towards the elder rise.) # Thousand Needles - In Freewind Post: # Thousand Needles - In Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: # Tanaris - In Gadgetzan: # Zul'Farrak - In Gahz'rilla's room by the gong. # Tanaris - Outside Uldum, far south Tanaris: # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: ' Hearth back to Dalaran and take the portal to Ironforge' # Dun Morogh - In Kharanos by the inn: # Loch Modan - In Thelsamar: ' Fly to Aerie Peak # Hinterlands - In the middle of Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: # Western Plaguelands - Elder Moonstrike is atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: # Western Plaguelands - In the Northeast, south of the Weeping Cave: # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: # Stratholme - North of the Festival Lane mailbox. Enter through the back door. Make your first left in the instance, go through the gate, turn right, and the Elder will be standing at the back. # Tirisfal Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: # ''Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: '''While in Undercity, use the to port to Moonglade' ' Fly to Everlook' # Winterspring - In Everlook: # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: ' Fly to Emerald Sanctuary' # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: ' Fly to Azshara' # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument, right between the statue's feet: ' Hearth back to Dalaran and take the portal to Darnassus.' # Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: # Darkshore, Auberdine - East of the Hippogryph Master: # Ashenvale, Astranaar - in the gazebo near the hippogryph: ' Fly to Nijel's Point' # Maraudon - Jump into the water by the Princess and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp. Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the Arena in the center of the Broken Commons, outside the instance: # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: Walkthrough for All Coins: Horde You should have your Hearthstone set to in Dalaran and start in Orgrimmar. ;START AT ORGRIMMAR: # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: ' Fly to Everlook' # Winterspring - In Everlook: # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: ' Fly to Bloodvenom Post' # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: ' Fly to Emerald Sanctuary' # Ashenvale - West side Astranaar: Riversong # Darkshore - Just south of Auberdine: Take the northern boat from the docks west of Auberdine to get to Darnassus # Teldrassil - Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: ' Hearth to Dalaran & take the portal to Orgrimmar' # Orgrimmar - Valley of Wisdom: # Durotar - Razor Hill: # The Barrens - Ratchet, behind the bank: ' Fly to Crossroads' # The Barrens - Crossroads: ' Fly to Camp Taurajo' # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: # Mulgore - Northend of Bloodhoof Village: # Thunder Bluff - Elder Rise: ' Fly to Shadowprey Village' #: If you are going to skip the Maraudon instance, then Crossroads - Thunder Bluff - Bloodhoof - Taurajo - Feralas is quicker # Maraudon - Jump into the water by the Princess and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp. Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. ' Fly to Camp Mojache' # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the arena outside the instance: ' Fly to Freewind Post' # Thousand Needles - Freewind Post: # Thousand Needles - Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: # Tanaris - Gadgetzan: # Zul'Farrak - In Ghazrilla's room by the gong. # Tanaris- In Uldum, far south Tanaris: # Un'Goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: ' Hearth to Dalaran & take the portal to Undercity' # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: ' Fly to Light's Hope Chapel' # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: # Stratholme - North of the Festival Lane mailbox. If you go in via the back door, make your first left in the instance, go through the archway, turn right, and the Elder will be standing just past the next turn on the left. If you do not have a key, you will need to clear a lot of the instance in order to reach the Elder, so it's best just to find someone who can let you in. # Western Plaguelands - In the East, south of the Weeping Cave on the north side of the road: # Western Plaguelands - Atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: (enter Scholomance castle, go right, up step, left, left again — not straight — right, up stairs, up stairs to room lit by torch, right — not up wheelchair ramp — up and up stairs, she's on rampart). # Tirisfal Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: ' Fly to The Sepulcher' # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: ' Fly to Revantusk Village, Hinterlands' # The Hinterlands - In the middle of The Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: ' Fly to Hammerfall, run through Wetlands to Loch Modan, or Fly to Kargath and then run up into Loch Modan' # Loch Modan - Thelsamar: # Dun Morogh - Kharanos by the inn: # Iron Forge - Mystic Ward Run all the way to Stormwind or run to Kargath, Fly to Grom'gol Base Camp and run to Stormwind or take the Deeprun Tram # Stormwind City - Park # Elwynn Forest - Goldshire, behind blacksmith: # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: # Stranglethorn Vale - Outside Zul'Gurub zone-in: ' Fly from Grom'Gol Base Camp to Booty Bay' # Stranglethorn Vale - Near the Horde Wind Rider Master in Booty Bay: ' Fly from Booty Bay to Stonard' # Sunken Temple - Swamp of Sorrows - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, kill the first set of dragon (you can stealth through them at level 60), and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the northeast corner. # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: ' Fly from Stonard to Flame Crest' # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): # Burning Steppes - On Dreadmaul rock north of Morgan's Vigil: ' Fly from Flame Crest to Thorium Point' # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. Walkthrough For All Coins: Northrend START IN DALARAN # Elder Fargal in Frosthold (Storm Peaks 30, 74) # Elder Graymane in K3 (Storm Peaks 41, 84) # Elder Stonebeard in Bouldercrag's Refuge (Storm Peaks 32, 35) # Elder Muraco in Camp Tunka'lo (Storm Peaks 66, 51) # Elder Tauros in Zim'Torga (Zul'Drak 59, 57) # Elder Lunaro in Ruins of Tethys (Grizzly 78, 35) # Elder Beldak in Westfall Brigade Encampment (Grizzly 59, 26) # Elder Whurain in Camp Oneqwah (Grizzly 65, 46) # Elder Thoim in Moa'ki Harbor (Dragonblight 49, 75) # Elder Skywarden in Agmar's Hammer (Dragonblight 37, 48) # Elder Morthi in Star's Rest (Dragonblight 29, 55) # Elder Bluehoof in Wintergrasp (Wintergrasp - 50, 16) - Inside the Artefact room, need to hold WG # Elder Arp in D.E.H.T.A. (Borean Tundra 57, 44) # Elder Sardis in Valiance Keep (Borean Tundra 58, 69) - NE Side # Elder Pamuya in Warsong Hold (Borean Tundra 42, 55) - NE Side # Elder Northal in Transistus Shield (Borean Tundra 33, 35) # Elder Sandrine in Lakeside Landing (Sholazar 50, 62) # Elder Wanikaya in Rainspeaker Rapids (Sholazar 63, 51) Walkthrough For All Coins: Northrend Dungeons # Elder Jarten in Utgarde Keep (Howling Fjord) - in the second room after the first boss # Elder Chogan'gada in Utgarde Pinnacle (Howling Fjord) - just after Skadi (not stealth-soloable) # Elder Kilias in Drak'theron Keep (Zul'Drak) - just before King Dred # Elder Ohanzee in Gundrak (Zul'Drak) - in Eck's room; needs to be on heroic # Elder Yurauk in Halls of Stone (Storm Peaks) - halfway through Krystallus' room # Elder Nurgen in Azjol'Nerub (Dragonblight) - in the room you drop into after Hadronox # Elder Igasho in Nexus (Borean Tundra) - just before the tree boss External Links * Wowhead * Random Ravings Category:Ghosts Category:Quest givers Category:Lunar Festival